


Workplace Harassment

by Lady_Devinity



Category: Romantically Apocalyptic
Genre: Blackmail, Dubious Consent, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-26
Updated: 2013-02-26
Packaged: 2017-12-03 16:13:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/700150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Devinity/pseuds/Lady_Devinity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was written for the kinkmeme. Pre-Apocalypse, dub!con. Gromov blackmails Snippy into doing a sexual favour for him. Do not read if these themes upset you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Workplace Harassment

**Author's Note:**

> The Prompt:Snippy in Gromov's office being blackmailed into being fucked, bent over a desk, the other man breathing down his neck. Not much difference from his regular life other than being partially nude to tell the truth.
> 
> Warnings: Workplace SEXUAL harrassment. Therefore, it has extremely DUBIOUS CONSENT and probably could be classified as rape where authority was asserted and the employee felt they had no options. Also, language. I have no idea how to write these things using euphemisms and I minored in biology so if proper terminology for certain body parts makes you nervous or embarrassed, please don't read, although its only three words of that nature used. Although I wrote it and I'm embarrassed so what odds, right?

**Workplace Harrassment**

_Dark Lady Devinity_

He should have been suspicious when he received Gromov's message to meet him in his office. But Snippy was sleep deprived and was thus not the best judge of anything. He still didn't like the way Gromov was looking at him though.

"I heard that you've requested a transfer to the dead zone tourism department." Gromov said.

"Yes." Snippy replied, wondering why Gromov was staring at his hips appraisingly.

"What would you do to ensure that you get that position?"

'Anything.' Snippy thought although he had the sense not to say it aloud. Gromov must have seen the answer in his expression, however, because he didn't bother to wait for a reply.

"You can have your transfer but only if you do something for me in return."

Well, that didn't sound good. "What do you want?"

Gromov slid out from behind his desk and directed a not-so-subtle look at Snippy's waist. Then he patted his desk. It was an extremely predatory action. Snippy swallowed nervously. He had the sinking feeling that he was in another one of his nightmares.

"You're not seriously suggesting what I think you're suggesting, are you?" Snippy asked.

"You're not bad looking for someone who doesn't sleep." Gromov said casually. "You should feel flattered. But maybe you don't really want that transfer."

Snippy frowned. Gromov wanted to fuck with him in every literal and figurative sense. But Snippy needed that transfer. He couldn't handle being trapped in the city with no relief from ANNET for the rest of his life.

"Let's get this over with." Snippy sighed.

Gromov grinned. He directed Snippy to take off his pants and to bend over the desk. Snippy begrudgingly did as he was told and waited for Gromov to start. He tensed momentarily as he felt Gromov slip a finger into his anus. He hadn't actually expected Gromov to be cautious with any part of him. But Snippy was expected to go back to work after this 'meeting' and it wouldn't do to have him come out of Gromov's office with an obvious injury. Gromov had to be desperate to willingly debase himself by with a member of the one percent. Snippy could only imagine what the damage to Gromov's reputation would be if it got out.

The knowledge that he could ruin Gromov's reputation helped Snippy to relax. All-in-all, being bent over a desk with someone breathing down his neck wasn't all that different from any other day in Snippy's life. Usually he was bent over a desk because he could barely stay awake though. And he wasn't typically partially nude in the process. When the higher ups breathed down his neck it was usually more aggressive than lustful but, then again, maybe those higher ups got off on abusing their employees.

He must have been caught up in his thoughts because he hadn't noticed when Gromov finished prepping him. He was only brought back to reality when Gromov suddenly entered him. Snippy gasped, his anal muscles clamping down on Gromov's penis. The engineer grunted.

"Yes, just like that, Charles. Keep it up and you'll get that transfer in no time." Gromov said.

That comment stuck a nerve. Snippy spent every day listening to someone insult his work effort. He did not appreciate his first words of encouragement coming from the head of the department while said department head was _in_ him. Snippy bucked his hips to express his displeasure.

Gromov dug his fingers punishingly into Snippy's hips in response but it was clear Snippy had gotten his point across. Gromov stopped talking and just fucked him quietly. As the Russian came closer to climax, he started to pant harder and buried his face into Snippy's neck. He made no effort to see if his partner was near climax and he wouldn't even be able to say if Snippy was aroused. Finally, Gromov came. Snippy didn't get the hot rush of ejaculate that he was expecting and concluded that Gromov was wearing a condom.

As they separated and cleaned up, Snippy found that he couldn't look Gromov in the eye although Gromov didn't seem to have the same issue.

"You'll get your acceptance papers first thing in the morning." Gromov said.


End file.
